bleach_eternityfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Important People/@comment-44825843-20200109224459
One more thing: MY FRIENDS HATE MY NAME SAM SO MUCH THEY RESORT TO CALLING ME ANYTHING ELSE BUT. I will be changing it as soon as I can so I can move on from a bad past- PLEASE LET ME MOVE ON! I want to ENJOY Bleach as an Anime with out cringing at it. I WANNA stop looking at my every movement. JUST STOP.I don't want apologies, I don't even want i'm sorry's. Just move on, treat me like - I'm a new person.I know it's hard, but I am a new one too me. I've shed enough tears, nursed enough wounds so to speak, I cannot keep caring. I was pathetic,a bully, but I won't keep laying sympathy on me. I will use Icon again. but, I will always lose with you people, I am never going to be good enough. Ever. So please- move away from me.I'm not even begging anymore, I'm exhausted.Bella actually found this song from ME; because I felt so bad, I brought this war so to speak, in.I wondered how cold I became, I wondered how I became the monster; it was all my fault because of who I was. I was angry, sad, but I can't look you in the eyes with out feeling anger that you caused it. I was a child- I never got a proper chance to stand up and be me until I left. I want you to see what 's become of me. I never had that chance. I became cold; bitter,r uthless. And I never wanted to lose what I had- but I never had it. it wasn't real and it was all fake. I was a devil; and I never told anyone how I felt ; so I am now. I'm not going to end it because I want people to read it all. I was abused. but I'm not a victim, I became cold; a monster, I became sheltered of my own will because people don't know when to quit. I thought by rallying an attack against the CyberCrimes would actually make up for what I did do wrong, which was shove people away when I needed them most. But I didn't know how bad it would be, and i'm sorry- but i'm not sorry for banning those who needed it. The brainwashing is so bad people don't know general COMMON SENSE anymore; I cannot hide anymore how I felt, You don't get to ruin my life, I was told like Elsa, not to feel , not to show who I was. I was fearful afraid, that others would deal with my Lunatic of a step parent's ways. - And they did. Indirectly, I didn't realize what was going on, nor did I tell him to do any of this. I felt like a monster, because I was one. I brought the storm in so to speak by not getting out sooner. I didn't get to get out- I even thought of suicide. I went into a phsycward for it; because I wound up with a bad heart. I was so angry, so miserable- I never wanted to wage this war. I never knew my own Father, and this man I don't see him as one- my Grandfather has changed as well as my Aunt. Lee's issue was that I never finished my match with her- YOU WANT ONE? COME GET ONE.You wanna finish what we started? BRING IT QUINARA. Because I won't fade to white until I make things right, Like Elsa. I WON'T be a monster, I WON'T let people suffer on my behalf. YOU WON'T get me pissed off like that again.What was there to loose when your LONELY AND FRIENDLESS? I became an empty shell. I wanted my happy ending , like in this song: I never thought of myself as mean. EVER- I worked too make everything too the point where I saw nothing coming, nice. as much as I hate to say it, I was a bully; but I won't do it again. I was so angry and pissed because of them causing it. there is always a cause and affect too things, and I asked for help- but I had bridge burned too many. I ask those people to re consider that. because even I earned a Second Chance. I use my anger now to help others, I will refuse bad, I don't do drama, I even avoid virtuals website, the last thing I did was brag about winning this war so to speak, because its over. the cops have told Kess to leave me alone, take my stuff down- but instead of continuing to ask- I am going to leave them up as a reminder , so I am not mean.Unlike those who are apart of the site; I will not run away or hide. I will remain on Samantha when ever we get her back. I will suffer my consequences of cold shoulders as Much as I've already been. I deserved those bans, I deserved the removals; every single bit of it was my fault. - but I don't deserve doxxed; stalked, harassed, cyber crimed against because of past.issues. I want the peace back. I know some people will not even ask or answer, that's up too them. I've left apologies to those who want them, need them for clouser. I was bad. but not anymore- I'm not even good. - I'm a Vigilante so to speak, I won't be seen as a victim, or sympathy. If you really want me to finish what I started- BRING IT ON. because I will. I'll continue as I did before- even though multipul people said other wise, my accounts show other wise, that I WILL WRITE MY OWN MATCHES; I WILL Do my OWN Roleplays as I said before. What I won't do is two-faced catty drama. because I don't do it, and now can see it coming. I'm crossing that line into your bridge is dead if you've been attacking too me. You condensended me, attacked me, lied- and slandered my name, your not my friend, you can't even hear it.DO ANY OF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT ANYTHING OTHER THAN YOURSELFS? EVER LOOK UP THE DEFINITION OF NARCISSISTIC? THAT'S YOU! YOU NEVER let me have anything I earned! I WORKED TIRELESSLY At E job's for TALES TO STAY, I EARNED EIGHT JOBS worth of L on my OWN; you never asked, you always roleplayed which is what you were supposed to do; but i've been denied so much! I'M DONE BEING PACIENT ! I'm CROSSING THAT LINE, it's MY TURN, its MY TURN TO ACCEPT MY SPOT in the world. As Cass said? I'm CROSSING THE LINE, AND FOR US IF WE'RE OVER- THATS FINE.I WAS ONCE A bully- but not anymore, if you deem me a bully you deserved every lick of what you've done too me, and vice versa- I will let people see who I 've become, you don't get to ruin me any-more; they know , my friend's know what I was, they had the entire story except some were chosen to be kept seperated because of the Disney Community Having young minded people. I didn't want actual people getting hurt. Most of us are adults now- and I refuse too believe not one of them cares anymore. THIS Has to stop now. For three years + it has been going on, it's annoying and i'd like to be able to roleplay wih out fear, I am BACK to what I used too be- too what people like me for, I AM COFIDENT AGAIN,a nd YOU CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I WON'T WAIT, and YOU WILL REMEBER MY NAME. I am Passionate, LOYAL, and NOW I don't have to hide what I do. You see, I hid it because I was afraid of what people would think, NOW I DON'T CARE. it's MY Choice, MY BODY, and MY Soul - if its damned SO BE IT because I wasn't even MET TO be born. You deem me a bully, Tony Stark? THANK YOU. because LOOK OUT- I'm taking what's mine, EVERY DROP EVERY THING, If I'm BURNING YOUR BRIDGE- LET IT BURN. be-cause I don't want forgiveness, I am crossing the line. You can call me a bully if you want, but I'm no longer going to respond to insults- I will continue blocking them, I WILL show them what I can do - I have a REALLY good computer now; I'll also be upgrading it thanks to MY "HAND OUT " Which I need. With out that Money I would be HOMELESS- DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT? WITH OUT THAT STUFF I WOULD BE ON THE STREET. Are you so greedy that you don't realize that A LIFE WOULD BE IN DANGER?! I don't get hand outs, I VOLUNTEER WHEN I CAN! I even push my own HEALTH in to dangerous spot's because i've wound up in the HOSPITAL.DUE TO NO CARE- I WILL NOT BE KEPT WAITING IN THE WINGS, it's NOT A MUSICAL too me, it's LIFE- WHO CARES HOW LOUD I get. Because I won't be kept waiting at all. not anymore. this is MY LIFE and you can keep your friendship if you don't wanna see who I've become. Or you can get to know me and see, I won't be kept waiting , I will cross that bridge if need be. Because i'm AWESOME. I'M BRILIANT, EGOTISTICAL- I'm HUMAN and you can't ask me to not be. telling me to not be one of my core emotions is like- really stupid. it's Narcisisim that runs a balance in the body- it's Envy, Jealousy, Selfishness , we're all human. EMOTIONS ARE - APART OF WHO WE ARE.WITH OUT THAT, we lose PASSION TO DO WHAT WE WANT TO DO ! WE WILL CROSS THIS LINE, and I WILL NOT RESPOND TOO YOUR INSULTS.GO A HEAD. INSULT ME. I DARE YOU. I AM EGOTISTICAL; I AM ENTITLED- but I am ALSO HUMAN, and I won't HIDE WHO I AM BECAUSE OF YOU FEARING WHATS UNKNOWN. I will NOT get more medication to ruin my brain, which is what CAUSED a lot of my depression.YOU ARE NOT MY DOCTOR; YOU AREN'T LINDEN LAB- FOR PEOPLE WHO CANNOT TAKE BLUNT- DO NOT FRIEND ME.I'm IGNORING YOUR WHISPERS, I WON'T HEAR YOUR CALL; I wasn't known before and NOW I AM. I DON'T HEAR YOU ANYMORE, I'm SORRY SECRET SIREN BUT I'M BLOCKING OUT YOUR CALLS; I DON'T WANT ANY NEW ADVENTURE- I WILL NOT RISK. I WILL SHOW MYSELF. as Frozen II Taught us, it's OKAY TO BE WHO WE ARE.